


Umwege

by cricri



Category: Tatort
Genre: Chaptered, Episode Related, Episode: Das ewig Böse, First Kiss, First Time, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Male Slash, References to Sex, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thiel/Boerne-Slash *** Setzt ein nach "Das ewig Böse" und ist der Handlung lose verbunden *** Boris Stettenkamp macht Thiel Avancen, der davon allerdings nichts mitbekommt - Boerne hingegen schon. Es kommt, wie es in einer guten Slashgegschichte kommen muß ...</p><p>  <i>„Mensch Boerne, Sie spinnen ja. Sie hängen mir doch schließlich auch ständig an den Hacken, ohne mir an die Wäsche zu wollen.“</i><br/><i>Als Boerne nicht antwortete, sah er zu ihm hinüber. Anscheinend hatte der Pathologe beschlossen, daß ausnahmsweise einmal der Verkehr seine volle Aufmerksamkeit benötigte.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Vielen Dank an Nipfel fürs Betalesen, und Euch anderen viel Spaß beim Lesen!
> 
> [Originalpost auf ff.de](http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4db67fda0001c6540651d0d8)

„Erklären Sie mir nochmal, warum wir hier sind“, flüsterte Thiel ungehalten.

„Thiel, jetzt seien Sie doch nicht so schwer von Begriff. Das gehört zu den Regeln des allgemeinen Anstands, das muß doch selbst Ihnen klar sein.“ Boernes Flüstern war so laut, daß die Leute noch drei Reihen weiter den Kopf drehten. „Sieglinde war eine Jugendfreundin von mir, und ihr Mann ist ein guter Freund Ihres Vaters. Außerdem hatten wir gerade beruflich mit der Familie zu tun, da gehört es sich eben, daß wir zur Beerdigung kommen.“

Thiel sah ungläubig zu seinem Nachbarn hinüber. „Beruflich mit der Familie zu tun?! Wir haben die Tochter wegen mehrfachen Mordes verhaftet und festgestellt, daß Ihre saubere Freundin mit ihrem minderjährigen Stiefsohn ...“  
„Schschsch!“  
Thiel schwieg, obwohl er es nach wie vor mehr als unpassend fand, daß sie hierher gekommen waren. Welcher Grund hatte ihn nur dazu gebracht? Das war natürlich eine rhetorische Frage – der Grund stand im akkuraten schwarzen Anzug neben ihm auf dem Friedhof. Im Gegensatz zu ihm selbst im Trockenen, dachte Thiel mürrisch, denn Boerne hatte auch einen passenden Schirm dabei. Seinen eigenen St. Pauli Schirm konnte er hier leider schlecht aufspannen. Schlimm genug, daß seine schwarze Jeans in der Wäsche war und seine einzige dunkle Jacke durch einen zum Glück halbwegs unauffälligen St. Pauli-Sticker geziert wurde.

Während die Bigband der Stettenkampschen Kekswerke Stairway to heaven spielte, sah sich Thiel in der Trauergesellschaft um. Frau Klemm war auch hier – entweder aufgrund irgendwelcher gesellschaftlicher Verpflichtungen, oder um Thiel Senior zu begleiten. Er hoffte, ersteres war der Fall. Über das Verhältnis seines Vaters zu seiner Staatsanwältin dachte er lieber nicht zu intensiv nach.  
Helena Stettenkamp stand in Handschellen zwischen ihrem Vater und Bruder. Großvater und Vater, dachte er. Was für eine Familie. Er fand es erstaunlich, daß Boris Stettenkamp nicht nur gekommen war, sondern tatsächlich traurig aussah. Boernes Meinung von Sieglinde Stettenkamp schien das ja nicht getrübt zu haben, aber ihn ärgerte immer noch, daß er sie nicht mehr zur Verantwortung hatte ziehen können für das, was sie ihrem Stiefsohn angetan hatte. Verjährt oder nicht.

Boerne ließ es sich natürlich nicht nehmen, der Familie sein Beileid auszusprechen. Thiel folgte ihm notgedrungen - auf keinen Fall wollte er zwischen den anderen Trauergästen alleine bleiben und womöglich von der Klemm oder seinem Vater oder beiden angesprochen werden. Cornelius Stettenkamp wirkte zwar etwas überrascht, als Boerne ihm die Hand schüttelte, war aber zu höflich um darauf hinzuweisen, daß er bei der Beerdigung seiner Frau sicher auf die Gegenwart von Polizei und Rechtsmedizin hätte verzichten können. Thiel wandte sich Boris Stettenkamp zu, dessen Gesicht sich bei seinem Anblick aufhellte.  
„Hallo Herr Kommissar, daß ich Sie noch mal wiedersehe hätte ich ja nicht gedacht!“ erklärte der jüngere Stettenkamp fröhlich.  
„Äh ...“ Thiel wußte nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte. War das jetzt ehrlich oder sarkastisch gemeint? „Herzliches Beileid“.  
„Danke. Sie kommen doch noch zum Leichenschmaus?“  
„Eigentlich ...“ Thiel blickte hilfesuchend zu Boerne, der aber gerade ins Gespräch mit Cornelius Stettenkamp vertieft war. „Das wäre vielleicht nicht so passend, ich meine, ich möchte Ihre Familie nicht unnötig belasten.“  
„Ach was, das wäre das einzig Erfreuliche an diesem Tag! Geben Sie sich einen Ruck, Herr Kommissar!“ Boris Stettenkamp legte ihm den Arm um die Schultern und zog ihn Richtung Ausgang. „Wenn ich mir noch eine weitere Beileidsbekundung von den Freundinnen meiner Stiefmutter anhören muß, kann ich für nichts garantieren. Lassen Sie uns was trinken!“  
„Finden Sie das eine gute Idee?“ Thiel war ehrlich gesagt überrascht gewesen, den jungen Stettenkamp nüchtern zu sehen. Jetzt machte er sich aber doch ein wenig Sorgen um dessen psychische Verfassung. Die Ereignisse der letzten Monate waren für ihn sicher nicht leicht gewesen: Zwei gewaltsame Todesfälle in der nahen Verwandtschaft und kurz darauf der Tod der Stiefmutter, die Aufdeckung des Stettenkampschen Familiengeheimnisses und die Entlarvung der Schwester oder vielmehr Tochter als kaltblütige Mörderin – das konnte einen schon aus der Bahn werfen. Davon war jetzt allerdings wenig zu merken. Mit einem munteren „Auf jeden Fall! Sie sind mir noch was schuldig!“ wurde er weiter gezogen.

 

***

 

Drei Stunden später saß Thiel immer noch auf dem Stettenkampschen Beerdigungskaffee fest. Zum Glück war er mit Boerne gefahren, denn inzwischen wäre er nicht einmal auf dem Fahrrad mehr verkehrstüchtig gewesen. Boris Stettenkamp hatte ihm regelmäßig nachgeschenkt, ohne auf seinen Protest zu achten. Der junge Stettenkamp war zwar eindeutig trinkfester als er, aber auch er wirkte inzwischen alles andere als nüchtern. Nach dem dritten oder vierten Glas Wein hatte er angefangen, Geschichten aus seiner Kindheit zu erzählen. Thiel wußte nicht genau, warum er geblieben war – der Junge tat ihm wohl leid. Während dieses merkwürdigen Falls war Boris Stettenkamp der einzige gewesen, der ihn nicht aktiv angelogen oder versucht hatte in die Irre zu führen. Gut, er hatte ihm auch nicht wirklich weitergeholfen, aber Thiel war sich sicher, daß Stettenkamp nicht gewußt hatte, wie gefährlich Helena wirklich war. Warum Stettenkamp aber nun ausgerechnet ihm von seiner Stiefmutter erzählen wollte, war ihm unklar. So langsam schien auch alles gesagt zu sein. Thiel hatte sich in den letzten Stunden ohnehin auf ein gelegentliches „Hm“ oder „Ach ja“ beschränkt. Er hatte es nicht so mit dem Trostspenden, und der gestiegene Alkoholpegel war da auch keine große Hilfe. Inzwischen hatte er schon mehrfach versucht, Boerne zu signalisieren, daß er aufbrechen wollte. Der hatte ihn jedoch ignoriert und so getan, als sei er in ein eifriges Gespräch mit Thiels Vater und Frau Klemm verstrickt – selbst quer durch den Raum konnte Thiel sehen, daß das ein Vorwand war. Boernes Körperhaltung demonstrierte eindeutig Mißbilligung.

Es half wohl nichts. Er entschuldigte sich kurz bei Stettenkamp und ging zu Boerne hinüber. Inzwischen waren die meisten Trauergäste schon gegangen, und er wollte hier nicht als letzter übrig bleiben.  
„Hallo Vaddern. Guten Tag Frau Klemm“. Die beiden nickten ihm zu.  
„Wie geht’s denn Boris?“ fragte sein Vater.  
„Was weiß denn ich“, entgegnete Thiel ungehalten. Daß sein Vater immer in alles seine Nase stecken mußte. Und woher er den jungen Stettenkamp kannte, wollte er lieber erst gar nicht wissen. „Nicht so besonders, denke ich.“  
„Nun, Sie bieten ihm ja schon seit geraumer Zeit Ihre starke Schulter zum Ausweinen. Da haben Sie ja vielleicht tiefere Einblicke gewonnen.“ Boerne klang ganz schön schnippisch. Vielleicht war er sauer, weil er so lange Frau Klemm und seinen Vater hatte ertragen müssen? Wie auch immer, Thiel wollte endlich nach Hause. Noch ein weiteres Glas Wein würde er nicht ertragen. Warum gab es bei solchen Gelegenheiten nie Bier?  
„Ich würde gerne nach Hause fahren. Wie sieht’s bei Ihnen aus?“  
„Von mir aus hätten wir schon vor zwei Stunden fahren können.“  
Thiel sah, wie Frau Klemm vielsagend eine Augenbraue hob und seinem Vater einen Blick zuwarf. Was hatten die drei bloß ausgeheckt, während er anderweitig beschäftigt war? Egal, auch das wollte er lieber nicht wissen.  
„O.K. Dann verabschiede ich mich mal.“ Er hatte keine Lust mit Boerne zu streiten, bloß weil dem eine Laus über die Leber gelaufen war. Er wollte nach Hause und sich hinlegen, denn inzwischen drehte sich alles um ihn.

Stettenkamp hatte nur genickt, als er ihm sagte daß er jetzt gehen müsse. Er hatte sein Bestes versucht und ihm gut zugeredet, doch auch langsam nach Hause zu gehen. Aber er befürchtete, der junge Mann würde weiter trinken. Doch schließlich war er nicht für ihn verantwortlich – sollte sich sein Vater um ihn kümmern.

 

***

 

Boerne war im Auto zunächst ungewöhnlich schweigsam. Thiel war das ganz recht, denn er fühlte sich nicht so gut. Aber die Ruhe war natürlich nicht von Dauer – das wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen.  
„Ich hätte ja nicht gedacht, daß Sie auf die Mitleidstour hereinfallen. Finden Sie es nicht ein wenig albern, einem Mann Mitte Dreißig die Hand zu halten?“  
„Hand halten? Mann, Boerne, wovon reden Sie da überhaupt?“  
„Von Stettenkamp natürlich. Daß Sie sich von diesem aufgeblasenen Schnösel an der Nase herumführen lassen, also wirklich.“  
Er war ja viel gewöhnt von Boerne, der grundsätzlich leicht beleidigt war und mit seiner Meinung über andere selten hinterm Berg hielt. Aber das fand er jetzt doch ein wenig heftig. „Stettenkamp hat gerade Großvater, Cousin, Stiefmutter und ... na ja, irgendwie auch seine Schwester verloren. Finden Sie nicht, daß es einem da schlecht gehen könnte?“  
„Und Sie fühlen sich also berufen, den Retter in der Not zu geben!“  
Was war heute bloß los mit Boerne? „Sie haben mich doch zu dieser Beerdigung geschleppt!“  
Boerne schwieg, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände. Thiel seufzte und schloß die Augen. Zum Glück waren sie fast zu Hause. Er wollte sich am liebsten gleich hinlegen und seinen Rausch ausschlafen. „Das ist das letzte Mal, daß ich mich von Ihnen zu so was überreden lasse!“

_wird fortgesetzt ..._


	2. Chapter 2

Zwei Tage nach der Beerdigung von Sieglinde Stettenkamp – Thiel war gerade erst von dem Kater genesen, den ihm der anschließende Leichenschmaus eingebrockt hatte – stand Boris Stettenkamp plötzlich bei ihm vor der Tür. Thiel stolperte fast über ihn, als er aus seiner Wohnung eilte. Wegen des Regens wollte er mit Boerne zum Präsidium fahren, und wenn er zu spät kam, ging ihm der Pathologe auf der Fahrt mit minutenlangen Vorträgen über die Vorzüge der Pünktlichkeit auf die Nerven. Nur Stettenkamps beherzter Griff hielt ihn davon ab, der Länge nach auf den Boden zu knallen.  
„Nicht so stürmisch, Herr Kommissar.“ Stettenkamps Stimme klang amüsiert.  
„Äh ...was machen Sie denn hier?“ Thiel kämpfte noch einen Moment damit, sein Gleichgewicht zu finden, und löste sich dann wieder von seinem Besucher.  
„Ich wollte Sie besuchen. Eine Nachbarin kam gerade rein und hat mich ins Haus gelassen.“  
„Ach so.“ Verspätet erinnerte sich Thiel an die allgemeinen Regeln des Anstands, die Boerne so gerne zitierte. „Guten Morgen. Ich habe es aber ziemlich eilig.“  
„Ich mache es kurz. Ich wollte mich entschuldigen, weil ich Sie letztens so in Beschlag genommen habe.“  
Thiel strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Das ist doch kein Problem.“  
„Das freut mich. ...außerdem wollte ich Sie einladen. Als Entschädigung sozusagen.“  
„Einladen?“  
„Ja. Zum Essen.“  
Thiel war verblüfft. Zum Essen? Aber bevor er noch antworten konnte, wurde er schon von Boernes Stimme unterbrochen.  
„Thiel, ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit. Kommen Sie jetzt oder nicht? ... Guten Morgen Herr Stettenkamp“. Seit wann war der Pathologe denn im Hausflur?  
„Ich komm ja schon. Entschuldigung, Herr Stettenkamp, aber ich muß jetzt wirklich ...“  
„Schon in Ordnung.“ Stettenkamp lächelte ihn an und zog seine Hand von Thiels Arm zurück. „Hier, meine Karte. Überlegen Sie sich’s und rufen Sie mich an.“  
„Äh ... mach ich.“  
„Auf Wiedersehen, Herr Thiel. Professor Boerne.“ Damit war Stettenkamp schon fast wieder aus der Tür.  
„Tschüß.“  
„Dann können wir ja wohl endlich.“ Boernes Stimme hatte eine frostige Tonlage angenommen. Thiel folgte ihm die Treppe hinunter und fragte sich, was da gerade passiert war.

 

***

 

„Sie denken doch nicht im Ernst daran, mit diesem … Casanova auszugehen!“ Boerne klang eindeutig aufgebracht.  
„Ausgehen? Wer redet hier von Ausgehen?“  
„Stettenkamp natürlich. Er hat Sie doch eben eingeladen.“  
„Zum Essen, Boerne. Bei Ihnen hört sich das ja an, als hätte er mich zu einer Verabredung eingeladen.“  
Boerne sah ihn scharf an. „Hat er ja auch.“  
„Achtung! Sehen Sie gefälligst auf die Straße, wenn Sie schon zu schnell fahren!“  
Boerne wich dem anderen Wagen, der gerade vom Parkstreifen auf die Straße fuhr, in letzter Sekunde mit einem wenig eleganten Schlenker aus.  
„Er hat Sie eingeladen, das heißt er zahlt. Und damit ist es eine Verabredung.“ Thiel hätte sich am liebsten die Haare gerauft. Was für ein Schwachsinn – Boerne sah in seiner Freizeit wohl zu viele amerikanische Teenie-Serien!  
„Sie meinen doch wohl nicht, Stettenkamp hätte … Interesse an mir.“  
„Erzählen Sie mir nicht, Ihnen sei das nicht aufgefallen. Er hat Sie doch schon ständig belagert, als wir noch gegen die Familie ermittelt haben. Und bei der Beerdigung ist er Ihnen ja wohl auf Schritt und Tritt gefolgt.“  
„Mensch Boerne, Sie spinnen ja. Sie hängen mir doch schließlich auch ständig an den Hacken, ohne mir an die Wäsche zu wollen.“  
Als Boerne nicht antwortete, sah er zu ihm hinüber. Anscheinend hatte der Pathologe beschlossen, daß ausnahmsweise einmal der Verkehr seine volle Aufmerksamkeit benötigte.  
„Sie gehen ja sowieso nicht,“ erklärte Boerne schließlich leichthin, ohne auf seine letzte Bemerkung einzugehen. „Das trauen Sie sich nicht, dazu sind Sie viel zu spießig.“  
Thiel kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust. Spießig! Und das von einem Bullenbartträger und Opernliebhaber!

 

***

 

Thiel hatte sich so über Boerne geärgert, daß er vom Büro aus kurzerhand bei Stettenkamp angerufen und mit ihm einen Termin am nächsten Abend ausgemacht hatte. Boerne hatte sie ja wohl nicht mehr alle beisammen. Ihm würde es schließlich zuerst auffallen, wenn ein anderer Mann ein weitergehendes Interesse an ihm hatte. Was an sich schon eine absurde Vorstellung war. Vermutlich suchte Stettenkamp junior nur etwas Gesellschaft, oder wollte einfach nur nett sein, weil er ihn tatsächlich bei der Beerdigung mehrere Stunden festgehalten hatte. Es sprach überhaupt nichts dagegen, mit Stettenkamp essen zu gehen – der Fall war lange abgeschlossen, es gab keinen Interessenskonflikt. Er fand Stettenkamp trotz des familiären Hintergrunds irgendwie ganz sympathisch, und wie sein Vater mit schöner Regelmäßigkeit zu bemerken pflegte, hatte er außer Boerne eigentlich keine Freunde in Münster. Vielleicht war es langsam an der Zeit, andere Menschen kennen zu lernen.

In der Nacht gingen ihm dann aber doch beunruhigende Gedanken durch den Kopf. Er erinnerte sich an Stettenkamp im Kasino, der ihn mit einem zweideutigen „Nichts gegen Sie persönlich, aber das was wir mit der kleinen Nadeshda vorhatten, das geht mit Ihnen rein physisch nicht“ empfangen hatte. Sollte Boerne vielleicht doch … so ein Unsinn. Thiel drehte sich auf die andere Seite, entschlossen jetzt endlich einzuschlafen. Boerne wollte ihn nur aus der Ruhe bringen. Aber nicht mit ihm. Und selbst wenn … im Zweifelsfall konnte er ja freundlich ablehnen. Wenn er nicht wollte. Dafür brauchte er keine Anstandsdame und erst recht keinen Anstandspathologen.

 

***

 

Der Abend war dann tatsächlich ziemlich nett. Gut, der Laden war für seinen Geschmack etwas zu vornehm und teuer – in etwa die Kategorie, in die ihn Boerne auch gerne schleppte. Aber Stettenkamp war ein kurzweiliger Gesprächspartner, wenn er halbwegs nüchtern war, und Thiel hatte Spaß. Sie vermieden es, über die Familie zu sprechen, und nichts deutete darauf hin, daß Boerne mit seinen Vorstellungen richtig lag.

Bis zum Ende. Stettenkamp hatte ihm angeboten, ihn nach Hause zu fahren, und sie waren zum Auto unterwegs. Eben hatte er noch über eine Bemerkung seines Gesprächspartners gelacht, und einen Moment später drückte ihn Stettenkamp gegen die Hauswand und küßte ihn. Das ganze geschah für Thiel so unvermittelt, daß er zunächst gar nicht reagierte. Erst als Stettenkamps Hand unter sein Hemd glitt, schob er den anderen von sich weg. Stettenkamp hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Was ist los? Zu öffentlich?“  
„Ich … ich glaube das ist ein Mißverständnis.“ Thiels Gedanken hüpften unruhig von einem Thema zum anderen. Hatte er Stettenkamp etwa falsche Hoffnungen gemacht? Wieso hatte ausgerechnet Boerne die Lage sofort richtig erkannt? Hätte sich das nicht viel abstoßender anfühlen sollen? Stettenkamp meinte es doch hoffentlich nicht ernst? Und wieso dachte er jetzt an Boerne? Er ließ Stettenkamp los, der glücklicherweise keinen Versuch machte ihn zurückzuhalten, und setzte sich auf den Bordstein.  
Stettenkamp folgte ihm, hielt aber einige Zentimeter Abstand. „Wollen Sie auch eine Zigarette?“  
„Ich rauche nicht.“ Thiel war überrascht wie ruhig seine Stimme klang. So ruhig fühlte er sich ganz und gar nicht. Stettenkamp zündete sich selbst eine Zigarette an und nahm einen Zug.  
„Wenn Sie mich nicht attraktiv finden, hätten Sie doch nicht mit mir ausgehen müssen.“ Stettenkamps Tonfall war leicht tadelnd. Er hatte wohl Anrecht auf eine Erklärung. Thiel fühlte sich nicht sehr wohl in seiner Haut, obwohl er den anderen nicht absichtlich in die Irre geführt hatte.  
„Ich hatte das mit der Einladung anders verstanden.“ Das klang selbst in seinen Ohren nach einer lahmen Entschuldigung. „Ich … äh … nichts gegen Sie, aber ich stehe grundsätzlich nicht auf Männer.“  
„Soso.“ Stettenkamp klang zum Glück schon wieder leicht überheblich und weniger verletzt. „Schalten Sie mal Ihren Verstand wieder ein, Herr Thiel. So nah wie wir uns eben waren, konnte mir wohl schlecht entgehen, daß es Ihnen durchaus gefallen hat.“  
Thiels Herzschlag setzte einen Moment aus. Oh. Das hatte er ganz verdrängt. Zum Glück streute Stettenkamp nicht weiter Salz in seine Wunden. Stattdessen änderte er seine Taktik.  
„Na dann, wenn es das nicht ist – an wen haben Sie denn schon Ihr Herz verloren?“  
„Mein Herz … was soll der Quatsch?“  
„Lassen Sie mich raten. Professor Boerne?“  
„Was? Ich weiß überhaupt nicht was Sie meinen.“ Thiel fühlte sich plötzlich in die Enge getrieben. So ein … Unsinn. Als ob er in Boerne … als ob er und Boerne …  
Stettenkamp sah ihn an. Thiel hatte sich das mit dem höflichen Ablehnen irgendwie einfacher vorgestellt. Er sah auf seine Hände. „Es hat jedenfalls nichts mit Ihnen zu tun.“  
Stettenkamp lachte. „Jetzt müssen Sie nur noch „Lassen Sie uns Freunde bleiben“ sagen … dann haben wir alles durch.“ Thiel blickte vorsichtig zu seiner … Verabredung. Einen bleibenden Schaden hatte er zum Glück wohl nicht verursacht. Stettenkamp stand auf und reichte ihm die Hand, um ihm aufzuhelfen. Thiel stellte zu seiner freudigen Überraschung fest, daß ihn seine Beine wieder trugen.  
„Soll ich Sie zu Hause absetzen?“  
„Danke, ich glaube der Spaziergang tut mir ganz gut.“ Sie sahen sich an. „Na dann.“ Stettenkamp zögerte, beugte sich dann aber doch vor und küßte Thiel auf die Wange. „One for the road …“ Das Grinsen war ein bißchen anzüglich, aber das hatte er nach dem Desaster wohl nicht besser verdient.

Der Heimweg war lange genug, um die Ereignisse dieses Abends mehrmals in Gedanken durchzugehen. Im Rückblick sah er wohl, was Stettenkamp auf die Idee gebracht hatte, es sei an der Zeit einen Schritt weiter zu gehen. Thiel hatte sich gut amüsiert, viel gelacht, und Stettenkamp war schließlich davon ausgegangen, daß das eine Verabredung war und kein schlichtes Abendessen unter Bekannten. Nur er selbst hatte die Lage völlig falsch eingeschätzt. Das war wirklich selten dämlich von ihm gewesen.  
Irgendwie hätte ihn sein mangelnder Widerstand mehr beunruhigen sollen. Er hatte doch nicht soviel getrunken. Gut, es war eine ganze Weile her, daß er … aber das war ja wohl auch kein hinreichender Grund. Vermutlich hätte er Stettenkamp nicht einmal gestoppt, wenn er … wenn er in dem Moment nicht den überwältigenden Wunsch nach Boernes Nähe gespürt hätte. Das hatte ihn, wenn er ehrlich war, mehr überrascht als die Tatsache, daß er Stettenkamps Annäherungsversuch gar nicht als unangenehm empfunden hatte. Die Erkenntnis, daß er Boerne offensichtlich … mochte, hatte ihn so in Beschlag genommen, daß ihm erst kurz bevor er zu Hause ankam eine zweite wichtige Erkenntnis dämmerte. Rückblickend sah er Boernes seltsames Benehmen plötzlich in einem ganz anderen Licht. Dämlich war noch untertrieben. Wieso war ihm das nicht früher aufgefallen?

_wird fortgesetzt ..._


	3. Chapter 3

Als Thiel nach Hause kam, fand er Boerne schlafend auf der Treppe vor seiner Wohnung. Thiels Magen schlug einen doppelten Salto und setzte gleich noch eine Reihe Flickflacks hinterher. Ihm war regelrecht schlecht vor Freude. Vorsichtig setzte er sich neben Boerne auf die Stufen. Was sollte er jetzt tun?

Nachdem sich sein Magen beruhigt und sein Herzschlag normalisiert hatte, beschloß er seinen Kollegen zu wecken. Er tippte ihn ganz leicht mit dem Finger an der Schulter an. Das half natürlich nichts. Wie der Pathologe in so einer unbequemen Position derart fest schlafen konnte, war ihm ein Rätsel. Beim zweiten Versuch schüttelte er ihn ein wenig, mit dem Erfolg daß Boerne schlagartig wach wurde, aufsprang und dabei fast die Treppe hinunter gefallen wäre.  
„Ich bin nicht eingeschlafen!“  
„Offensichtlich doch.“ Thiel beobachtete Boerne amüsiert, während der einige Sekunden brauchte um zu sich zu kommen und seine Umgebung wahrzunehmen.  
„Guten Abend, Thiel.“ Boerne räusperte sich. „Erinnern Sie sich, daß ich vor einigen Monaten einen Ersatzschlüssel bei Ihnen deponiert habe? Nun, das war eine weitsichtige Entscheidung. Sehen Sie, als ich heute Abend die Wäsche aus dem Keller holen wollte, habe ich die falsche Jacke angezogen. Ich meine, die Jacke, in dem sich mein Wohnungsschlüssel nicht befindet. Also umgekehrt ... ich hatte den Schlüssel in der anderen Jacke, und dann habe ich die falsche angezogen, und als ich in den Flur getreten bin, da hat ein Windzug die Tür zugeschlagen. Ich hatte nämlich gerade gelüftet, wissen Sie, und irgendein verantwortungsloser Mieter hat leichtsinnigerweise im Flur ein Fenster offen gelassen, und der Durchzug ...“  
Thiel lächelte, während er seine Tür aufschloß und seinem Nachbarn den Rücken zukehrte. Boerne war ein miserabler Lügner. Er redete und erklärte jedes Mal viel zu viel. So schlimm wie heute war es allerdings noch nie gewesen.  
„Hier, Ihr Ersatzschlüssel. Wollen Sie noch was trinken?“ Boerne war hinter ihm in die Wohnung getreten.  
„Wie spät ist es denn?“  
„Halb zwei“.  
„Ach, na dann ... gerne.“

„Und, wie war Ihre Verabredung?“ Die Frage klang beiläufig, aber Thiel hörte die Anspannung in Boernes Stimme. Als er mit zwei Flaschen Bier aus der Küche zurückkam, stand sein Kollege betont lässig an den Türrahmen seines Wohnzimmers gelehnt.  
„Nett“, sagte er. „Nun setzen Sie sich schon hin.“  
„Nett und weiter ...?“ bohrte Boerne nach.  
„In Ordnung, Sie hatten Recht. Es war eine Verabredung, das war spätestens beim Abschiedskuß klar. Aber es war trotzdem nett.“ Ganz so einfach wollte er seinen Nachbarn aus dieser Geschichte nicht herauskommen lassen. Seine Entschlossenheit geriet allerdings schnell ins Wanken, als er Boerne zusah, der bedrückt am Etikett seiner Bierflasche zupfte.  
„Das war’s dann aber auch“, setzte er deshalb nach wenigen Sekunden hinzu.  
Boerne blickte auf. Die Erleichterung war nicht zu übersehen.  
„Sag ich doch. Selbst Sie, Thiel, könnten besser fahren als sich mit diesem halbseidenen Hallodri abzugeben.“  
„Hm.“  
Boerne wurde rot. Daß er das jemals erleben würde, hätte Thiel nicht gedacht.

Der Pathologe war ausnahmsweise einmal sprachlos, und er selbst hatte genau die richtige Menge Alkohol intus, um ein Risiko einzugehen. Die Gelegenheit würde vermutlich so schnell nicht wieder kommen. Jetzt oder nie. Er gab sich einen Ruck – und nahm Boerne die Bierflasche aus der Hand. Griff nach Boernes Krawatte und zog ihn daran näher. Spätestens jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr, wenn er sich nicht vollends lächerlich machen wollte. Zum Glück gab Boerne nach und leistete keinen Widerstand, bis sich ihre Lippen berührten. Eine Sekunde lang befürchtete er trotzdem, einen Fehler gemacht zu haben. Aber dann spürte er Boernes Hand in seinem Nacken, sein Kopf wurde sachte in die richtige Position gedreht und Boerne küßte zurück. Thiel wurde schwindelig. Diesmal fühlte sich alles richtig an. So wie es sein sollte.

Als ihn Boerne schließlich losließ, mußte er erst einmal tief Luft holen. Boerne schob seine Brille zurecht. Sie sahen sich an.  
„Und was hättest du jetzt gemacht, wenn ich mit Stettenkamp zurück gekommen wäre?“ Er mußte einfach fragen.  
„Oh, dann hätte ich dich wegen wichtiger Erkenntnisse in unserm aktuellen Fall mit in die Pathologie genommen.“ erklärte sein Kollege unbekümmert. „Was ich herausgefunden habe, duldet nämlich keinen Aufschub und verlangt sofortiges Handeln.“  
„Aha.“ Thiel mußte grinsen. „Und um welche weltbewegende Erkenntnis hätte es sich dabei gehandelt?“  
„Mir wäre auf dem Weg in die Rechtsmedizin schon etwas eingefallen, um dich von diesem Tête-à-tête abzulenken.“ Boerne hatte wieder nach seinem Bier gegriffen und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck. „Zur Not hätte ich dir einen neuen Verdächtigen geliefert.“  
„Ich glaube es einfach nicht. Du hättest Untersuchungsergebnisse gefälscht!?“  
„Ach was, gefälscht. Mir wäre vielleicht ein kleiner Irrtum unterlaufen, den ich am nächsten Tag natürlich aufgedeckt hätte. Selbst ein brillanter Rechtsmediziner wie ich kann einmal kurzzeitig in seiner Einschätzung der Sachlage daneben liegen.“  
„In der Tat. Und jetzt?“  
„Wenn du morgen mit mir essen gehst, zeige ich dir was eine richtige Verabredung ist.“ Boerne sah ihn herausfordernd an. Nun gut.  
„Du zahlst.“  
„Selbstredend.“

*Fin*

______________________________

_Das war's vorerst. Aber weil mir die Geschichte soviel Spaß gemacht hat, gibt es noch zwei kleine Nachträge ..._


	4. Epilog Nr. 1

Thiel war mit sich und der Welt im Reinen. Neben ihm lag Boerne und malte mit einem Finger schläfrig Muster auf seine Haut. Es hatte eine Weile gedauert, bis sie diesen Punkt erreicht hatten – Boerne war der Meinung gewesen, daß alles unter drei Verabredungen zu schnell sei, Thiel hatte dagegen gehalten, daß das wohl kaum gelten könne, wenn man sich schon seit Jahren kannte. Und daß für sie im Übrigen keinesfalls die Dating-Regeln amerikanischer Teenager zutrafen. Sie hatten sich dann irgendwo in der Mitte getroffen. Inzwischen hatten sie die erste Phase der Unbeholfenheit hinter sich gelassen, und Thiel fühlte sich besser als seit Jahren. Eigentlich besser denn je.

„Vielleicht sollten wir Boris Stettenkamp einen Präsentkorb schicken ...“  
„Wie bitte!“ Boerne war schlagartig wieder völlig wach und klang reichlich empört. Thiel mußte grinsen – bei dem Thema verstand der Pathologe immer noch keinen Spaß. Boerne hatte sich auf den Ellbogen gestützt und sah auf ihn herab.  
„Ich meine das völlig ernst. Das wäre doch sonst nie etwas geworden ...“  
„Ich hätte dich schon irgendwann gefragt, dazu hätte es keinen Stettenkamp gebraucht.“ Boerne war von empört zu beleidigt gewechselt.  
„Und wie lange hattest du diesen Schritt schon vorbereitet?“  
„Oh, so ungefähr vier Jahre …“ Boernes Tonfall klang leichthin, aber seine Finger, die zwischen Thiels rutschten und seine Hand festhielten, sprachen eine andere Sprache. Thiel hatte eine Weile gebraucht um zu lernen, daß es bei Boerne manchmal wichtiger war auf das zu achten, was er nicht sagte. Trotzdem dauerte es einen Moment, bis er die ganze Tragweite von Boernes letztem Satz verstand.  
„Seit wir uns kennen! Du bist doch verrückt … warum hast du denn nicht eher was gesagt! … wir haben vier Jahre verloren …“ Thiel war ehrlich entsetzt.  
Statt einer Antwort beugte Boerne sich zu ihm hinunter und küßte seinen Hals am Übergang zur Schulter – verdammt, Boerne hatte in den letzten Wochen auch aufgepaßt. Dieser Schachzug hatte schon einige Diskussionen zum Erliegen gebracht. Allerdings war er … inzwischen … wesentlich willensstärker, und … „Gutes Ablenkungsmanöver, aber nicht mit mir!“ Mit einer entschlossenen Bewegung warf er Boerne auf den Rücken – fünf Jahre Ringen zur Schulzeit waren doch nicht vergebens gewesen. Der Pathologe sah ihn unschuldig an. „Ablenkungsmanöver? Ich weiß gar nicht wovon du redest …“  
„Warum hast du denn nicht früher was gesagt?“  
„Hab ich doch.“ Boerne sah zur Decke. „Ich hab dich durch halb Münster geschleppt, dich zum Essen eingeladen, mich bei dir zum Essen eingeladen, bei dir übernachtet, dich mit dem Auto mitgenommen – denkst du eigentlich, ich habe ständig im Präsidium zu tun?“  
„Oh.“  
„… deine Fälle für dich gelöst …“  
„Jetzt übertreib mal nicht, meine Fälle löse ich immer noch selbst!“  
„Wenn dich dieser Selbstbetrug glücklich macht …“ Boerne hatte wieder die Oberhand gewonnen und sah mit einem vielversprechenden Glitzern in den Augen auf Thiel hinab. Manchmal konnte es sich durchaus lohnen, Boerne gewinnen zu lassen. Aber mußte er immer das letzte Wort haben?  
„Du bist absolut durchschaubar. Ich könnte ein Boerne-Handbuch schreiben.“  
„Könntest du nicht. Ich habe deine Berichte gelesen.“  
„Für eine Bedienungsanleitung braucht man keine großen literarischen Fähigkeiten.“  
„Und wer sollte diese Bedienungsanleitung bitteschön benutzen … außer dir?“  
„Gutes Argument.“  
Vielleicht hatte er für heute auch genug Willensstärke bewiesen …

_*Blende*_


	5. Epilog Nr. 2: Das schöne an Familiengeheimnissen ist, daß sie nicht lange geheim bleiben.

Thiel wurde es langsam zu bunt. Boerne redete und redete mal wieder und kam nicht zum Punkt. Er unterbrach ihn einfach und bat ihn, ihnen jetzt endlich die entscheidende Erkenntnis zu offenbaren, derentwegen er sie alle so dringend in die Pathologie gerufen hatte.

Es war auf einmal sehr still um den Seziertisch. Die Kolleginnen und Kollegen starrten ihn an. Hatte er irgendwas Komisches gesagt? Boernes Gesichtsausdruck war undefinierbar. Der Pathologe räusperte sich und fuhr fort.  
„…also, kurz und gut, die Tote ist nicht am Fundort ertrunken. Sie hatte zwar Wasser in der Lunge, aber dabei handelt es sich um aufbereitetes Trinkwasser, das heißt also, sie wurde vermutlich in einer Badewanne oder etwas Ähnlichem ertränkt und anschließend im See abgeladen. Und was habe ich dir über den Gebrauch von albernen Kosenamen gesagt?“

Thiel fühlte sich plötzlich ziemlich flau, und das lag ausnahmsweise nicht an der wenig appetitlichen Leiche, die direkt vor ihm lag. Was hatte er bloß gesagt? So, wie die Kollegen ihn ansahen, wohl etwas ziemlich Eindeutiges. Er machte einen verzweifelten Versuch, aus der Sache noch mal rauszukommen.  
„Guter Scherz, was. Die sind voll drauf reingefallen …“  
„Gib’s auf Frank, das glaubt uns doch jetzt sowieso keiner mehr.“ Boerne wandte sich wieder der Leiche zu.  
„Wenn sich die Damen und Herren jetzt wohl wieder dem Fall widmen könnten? Ich habe nämlich noch eine wesentlich wichtigere Entdeckung gemacht – einem weniger versierten Rechtsmediziner wäre das ja entgangen, aber ich …“

*********************************************

_That’s all, folks ;)_


End file.
